


Going for the Gold

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, I didn't take this seriously at all., Read at your own risk., Rough Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dia finally gets what she's been craving for so long.





	Going for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this on anon less for anonymity and more for just not having to look at this piece of shit every time I open my profile. Have fun.
> 
> Also this is sheer thirst. So it's probably bad.

Hanamaru was quite friendly. There was an air about her that encouraged openness, sincerity, and honesty. If you were Hanamaru’s friend, you knew that you could go to her for whatever you needed, whenever you needed it. Sometimes Dia would pass by Hanamaru in the hallway, where one of her peers—sometimes even upperclassmen—would be confiding in her. Hanamaru would smile, pat their shoulder, even hug them if it looked like they needed it, and once again solidify her position as the most understanding person one could ever meet.

 

And yet, there were some things that Dia couldn’t admit to her.

 

Dia was close to Hanamaru, much closer than any of the random schoolgirls that would ask Hanamaru for advice. Dia herself, stubborn and independent as she was, had told Hanamaru a lot of things about herself that she wouldn’t admit to others. But, admittedly, there was a line to be drawn. There were some things that, in Dia’s mind, could never be uttered a loud, no matter how often they took over her thoughts. Although there were a plethora of things that Dia kept to herself, there was one bit that stood out...

 

Dia was obsessed with Hanamaru’s body.

 

At first, she tried to convince herself that there was something metaphoric or romantic about it, but one day it hit her. She was nothing but a pervert, and towards a trustworthy friend, at that. It sickened her, but she couldn’t stop herself from fantasizing, either. And Hanamaru didn’t make things much better. She was so hands-on with her affections, hugging whoever was in sight and doling out kisses to the cheek like they were nothing. Moreover, Dia seemed to be the target for most of it. It was no secret to Dia (and the rest of Aqours) that Hanamaru had a little crush, but Dia was determined to keep her own feelings a secret. After all, whatever love Hanamaru had surely would have dissipated if she knew what went on in Dia’s mind.

 

And there was certainly a lot going on there, too. It was almost too much to process. It wasn’t just the shapely form of Hanamaru’s chest and butt that kept Dia captivated. It was the way Hanamaru carried it. She was a bit of a tease, especially to Dia, as if she knew what she had and wasn’t afraid to flaunt it. 

 

One evening, in the Aqours club room, Kanan and Dia were going over the new exercise regimen for Aqours. Oddly enough, Hanamaru had decided to stay behind. The only person less interested in exercise than Dia was Hanamaru, which made the whole thing rather strange. Still, she observed quietly, standing at the door while Dia and Kanan sat at the table. The other seven chairs were stacked in the corner, but Dia and Kanan used two of them to sit as they discussed the new plan.

 

Hanamaru, however, just stood there.

 

After a while, things got a little awkward, with Hanamaru standing at the door and observing so quietly. Dia felt nervous, which was rare, but she didn’t show it, of course. Kanan was obvious about her anxiety. “Uh, M-Maru-chan...why don’t you have a seat? It can’t be comfortable to stand for that long.”

 

Hanamaru hummed, thinking. She briefly locked eyes with Dia, and Dia swallowed. “Okay,” Hanamaru chirped. She walked over to the table and sat in Dia’s lap, her legs hanging over the side of the chair. As if that weren’t enough, she looped her arms around Dia’s neck, cozying herself in Dia’s lap and resting her head on Dia’s shoulders. Dia and Kanan were stunned into silence, but Hanamaru spoke. “Hey, you’re right! This is better than standing, zura.”

 

Dia wanted to tell her to get a chair, to ask her what she thought she was doing, but she was having a sensory overload. Hanamaru was  _ in her lap. _ The cute, fat ass that Dia had fantasized about for so  _ long _ was pressing against her dick, which was quickly waking up to the situation it was in. Hanamaru shifted every now and then under the guise of making herself comfortable, but it was clear that her goal was to make Dia more flustered than she already was. For as many games as Hanamaru played with Dia, that one was certainly the most dangerous.

 

Kanan, for once, wasn’t oblivious to what was going on; her face was bright red, and she was torn between watching Dia’s face and looking way. It seemed like she  _ wanted _ to be oblivious. “G-good,” Kanan said. “That’s good. Let’s, um...get back to, uh...”

 

“Jogging,” Dia deadpanned.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, we were talking about jogging.”

* * *

Dia’s first instinct was to write her obsession with Hanamaru’s ample figure off as jealousy. Her own body was nothing to speak of, especially when compared to Hanamaru’s soft curves. Dia wasn’t exactly  _ dissatisfied _ with herself, but it was a little hard to like it when Hanamaru was oh-so appealing to her.

 

All of Aqours changed into their practice uniform in the girls’ locker room after school, after the sports teams were done changing. Dia was even later than that, though, due to student council activities. Usually she changed by herself, while everybody else started practice. That left her in the locker room alone. There was a tall, full-body mirror at the end of a row of gym lockers that Dia frequently looked at. She stood there in her underwear for a bit, looking over her body. She twisted and turned, doing the same thing she had done many afternoons before: checking to see if she had grown anywhere, or if her figure had begun to look a bit more full.

 

But, unlike the other times, she was caught. She heard footsteps coming into the gym locker room, and she froze up. Before she could get herself together and start getting dressed, the intruder showed herself: it was Hanamaru, who clearly knew what Dia was doing before she was interrupted. She was holding a bag of cookies from the vending machine, which probably explained her tardiness. She smiled placidly at Dia. “Am I intruding, zura?”

 

“Yes,” Dia hissed.

 

“What are you staring in the mirror for?” Hanamaru walked over to Dia, standing next to her and following Dia’s eyes to the mirror’s reflection. Dia crossed her arms over her chest, walking away.

 

“I was just looking.”

 

Hanamaru nodded, as if that weren’t the lamest excuse Dia could have offered. She set her snack down next to her bag, then started to undress. Dia forced herself not to stare, but every time she lost control and glanced up, Hanamaru was looking at her. “I’ve seen you looking in the mirror before, is all,” Hanamaru said, finally. Dia had assumed that nobody had seen her. Of all the people to witness it, though... “Is there a reason why? You know you can tell me anything.”

 

Dia had a feeling that Hanamaru already knew why, but she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of saying it aloud. Not only that, but when Dia finally turned to face Hanamaru, Hanamaru was stripped down to her lingerie. It wasn’t like Dia hadn’t seen Hanamaru in only a bra and panties before, but they had never been alone, with both of them in such a state of undress. “Sometimes I just wished I look different, is all. But I’m sure anybody can say the same,” Dia said.

 

Hanamaru took a seat on the bench, and Dia felt her heart begin to race. Why wasn’t Maru getting dressed? Better yet, why wasn’t  _ Dia _ getting dressed, and why was she instead sitting next to Hanamaru. “Different, zura...? How do you want to look?”

 

Crossing her legs to hide the growing bulge in her underwear, Dia shrugged, as if she had said nothing at all. “I don’t know.”

 

“Like Maru-chan, maybe?”

 

It wasn’t surprising that Hanamaru had noticed Dia’s staring, but it was still a bit of a shock to hear her speak about it. “No, not like you...! What gave you the idea?!”

 

“I don’t know. You’re kind of...bony,” Hanamaru said, poking Dia’s arm. There really wasn’t a lot of fat to be found. Dia was all sharp angles and limbs. “That’s not  _ bad, _ but...I guess if you wanted to be something different, you’d want to be soft like me, since we’re opposites!”

 

_ Soft... _ Dia looked down at Hanamaru’s chest and decided that “soft” seemed like the right word. She shamed herself for getting upset that Hanamaru was sitting because it obstructed her view of that lovely behind, but...oh, why did she have to be sitting?! “Soft, huh? Th-that’s an interesting word, Hanamaru-san...”

 

“I am!” Hanamaru laughed and poked her stomach. Dia began to sweat. “C’mon, feel.”

 

The voice of reason that had gone AWOL for a couple of moments seemed to come back, even though Dia’s more primal  instincts told her to follow along. “I...I don’t think I should. We should be getting dressed for practice, don’t you think?” 

 

“It’ll only take a minute, zura.” Hanamaru whined. Dia didn’t have time to respond, because Hanamaru was straddling the bench so that she was facing Dia. Dia mimicked Hanamaru without thinking. She was glad to have the nice view of Hanamaru’s tits, but it seemed like the butt she loved so much was evading her. 

 

“Just a little, I suppose.” Dia centered herself for a moment. She was  _ Dia Kurosawa, _ not some rando off the street who would let themselves be caught by an underclassman who had a little junk in the trunk. She could control herself...

 

Right?

 

Ignoring all skepticism, Dia reached her hands forward, cupping Hanamaru’s waist. She ran her thumb over Hanamaru’s smooth, plush skin, pleased at the way it felt on her fingers. Hanamaru smiled, and Dia forced herself to look away. With the way she was sitting, there was no doubt that her boner was exposed, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, especially when Hanamaru already knew good and well that Dia had a thing for her. At that point, it was only a matter of when Dia would give in. 

 

And damn, was she close to giving in. Her hands drifted upwards, until she could feel the edge of Hanamaru’s bra on her knuckles. She stopped, ready to withdraw, but Hanamaru quickly placed her hand on Dia’s thigh, as if she were afraid of Dia letting go of her. When Dia looked back up, Hanamaru had a calculating look on her face, but it was also patient, as if she were waiting on her prey to make one wrong move.

 

Dia quickly stood up, pulling her exercise outfit from her bag and changing. Hanamaru made a disgruntled noise, but did the same. Dia forced herself to keep her eyes straight forward, not daring to look at Hanamaru. They finished getting dressed at the same time (did Hanamaru plan it that way?) and walked up to the roof together. They were silent, until they got to the door. When Dia reached out to turn the knob, Hanamaru placed her hand over Dia’s.

 

“Is that the kind of thing you think you’d like, Dia-chan?” That was quite forward of Hanamaru, for all the teasing she did. But, then Dia saw Hanamaru looking her up and down. “Since you said you wanted a different figure, and all.”

 

“Oh. Yes. Er...I’m not sure.” Dia rushed to get the sentence out of her mouth. “But, thanks anyway.” 

 

Dia flung the door open and stumbled onto the rooftop.

* * *

“Hey, Dia-chan! Can I come in, zura?”

 

“Ruby’s not home.”

 

“I know.” The situation was far too suspicious. Although Dia and Hanamaru had been talking a lot more as of late, it was rare that Hanamaru showed up at Dia’s house without Ruby home. When she did, she turned tail as soon as she realized that Ruby wasn’t there. It was obvious that she was plotting something. She had that look in her eyes, where she was trying to use the innocent cover that looked so good on her to mask her true intentions. “I wanted to hang out with you!”

 

Dia assessed the situation. Hanamaru seemed playful, which was dangerous in its own way. She was wearing an oversized bright yellow t-shirt with a doodle of the sun on it, which concealed as much of her tits as humanly possible. That was a plus. Her hair was up in a bun: definitely dangerous, since Dia had spent many an hour staring at the back of her neck and fantasizing about planting kisses on it. Dangerous. More importantly, she was wearing leggings, which put Dia in a  _ very _ precarious situation. It wasn’t fair, for the fabric to hug her curves that tightly...

 

“Why?” 

 

Not an outright rejection, but a counter. That was all Dia could offer. Her libido wouldn’t allow her to send Hanamaru away. “Just for fun,” Hanamaru said. Hanamaru grinned and pushed past Dia.

 

_ Well...I guess she’s here now, _ Dia thought. She tried to act disappointed, but as she walked up the stairs behind Hanamaru, the ass in front of her made her feel something completely different. 

 

Hanamaru plucked a book off of Dia’s shelf and draped herself across Dia’s bed, laying on her stomach with her legs kicked up. Dia sat down in her armchair, watching Hanamaru carefully. It wasn’t long until she was feeling the familiar insistent tugs of excitement between her legs. She shut her eyes, trying to will her tightening underwear away.

 

By the time she opened them back up, Hanamaru had closed the book and was staring at Dia intently.

 

“What? What do you want?”

 

“Just to look.”

 

“At what?”

 

“You, silly.”

 

“Well, don’t.”

 

“That’s not fair...’cause you’re always looking at me,” Hanamaru said. Dia’s nose twitched. Hanamaru had found her weak spot, and she didn’t seem likely to ignore it. “It’s not about wanting a body like mine, though, is it, zura? Do you wanna touch me instead?”

 

Dia felt the leather of her armchair tear as her nails dug into it. What was the word for how she was feeling? Overwhelmed? Overstimulated? Floored? No, it was less of a word, and more of a phrase:  _ at her limit. _ “Don’t ask me if I want to do things like that if you won’t let me,” Dia warned.

 

A surprised but delighted expression lit up Hanamaru’s face. Slowly, she said, “Okay. I’m letting you. So come get me, Dia-chan.”

 

Dia couldn’t resist. That was a call to action, and it was a taunt: two things Dia couldn’t resist. More than that, she was tired of Hanamaru’s teasing, tired of having the thing she so desperately desired dangled in front of her like a treat in front of a mutt. If Hanamaru was going to treat her like a dog, then she’d act like one. With vindication, Dia walked over to the bed, straddling Hanamaru’s legs. Her hands found the inseam of Hanamaru’s leggings and tore it apart, just enough for Dia to be able to put her eyes on the prize. There was a quick spark of regret, with some concern for what Hanamaru was going to wear home, but it disappeared as soon as it came when she saw Hanamaru’s ass exposed...along with everything else down there.

 

The surprise on Dia’s face at Hanamaru having on no panties must have been obvious, because Hanamaru gave her a wink. “I knew I’d get you today, so I didn’t bother, zura. You’re too easy.”

 

“‘Too easy’? You call being pushed around for months on end ‘too easy’? No. You’re unfair. You’re a tease,” Dia said. “Lift your hips. Now.”

 

Hanamaru laughed, and Dia felt her face heat up. Hanamaru was certainly taking her as a joke, but she wouldn’t be for long. Still, Hanamaru complied, shifting into a face-down-ass-up position that left her pussy wide open for the taking. 

 

That wasn’t Dia’s main priority, though. She took Hanamaru’s ass in her hands, squeezing hard. Having such an amazing butt on a girl that was only intent on using it to tease was almost a waste. Well, it didn’t matter. Dia wasn’t going to let her opportunity slip away from her.

 

The smug look on Hanamaru’s face was finally wiped off when Dia’s tongue pressed against Hanamaru’s pucker. Dia was glad to have shut her up for a bit, with her arrogant remarks being replaced by embarrassed whimpers. “H-hey...! That’s...that’s weird,” Hanamaru moaned. 

 

“You told me to come get you, right? Now I am,” Dia snarled. She went back to praising the object of her affections, almost dizzy with joy. She had dreamed, she had imagined, she had fantasized, and finally, she was right where she wanted to be. To top it all off, Hanamaru’s asshole was incredibly sensitive. She wiggled and whined, pressing her ass back onto Dia’s face. As “weird” as it was, she seemed to be enjoying it rather well.

 

Dia was enjoying it, too, but her dick needed more attention. She climbed off of the bed, digging around in her drawer for her bottle of lube. She never thought she would need it for anything else but jerking off to the thought of Hanamaru, but the subject of her fantasies was right there, ready for the taking. Dia wasted no time getting back on the bed, squirting lube into her hand and stroking her erection. Hanamaru looked back, her face already coated with a thin sheen of sweat. “Oh...I thought I saw you staring at my butt more than anything else. But I took you for a chest girl, really...”

 

“I don’t need your commentary,” Dia said. Hanamaru bit her lip. The sudden dominance on Dia’s part was crafted from sheer frustration, but Hanamaru seemed to be rather turned on. How far could Dia take it? “You’re going to shut up and take every inch, understand? I’m tired of all of your teasing. I’m in charge now.”

 

To solidify her new position, Dia clutched Hanamaru’s ass with one hand and pressed the tip of her cock against Hanamaru’s hole with another. Hanamaru pressed back again, then pulled her hips forward, as if to tell Dia that she wasn’t going to earn her reward quite yet. Of course, with Dia’s renewed confidence, that surely wasn’t the case. Dia forced herself in, spurred by Hanamaru’s squeals. Dia released Hanamaru’s ass cheek, letting Hanamaru’s ass swallow her cock. Hanamaru’s body seemed to be almost hungry for it. Good. Dia had a lot to give her.

 

“D-Dia-chan, slow down,” Hanamaru panted. “It feels so good...too good...give me a second...”

 

Dia was feeling rather faint herself, after finally getting what had been held from her for so long. But she wasn’t going to let that hinder her. “No breaks,” she said. Hanamaru arched her back a bit, and Dia took it as a sign to continue, starting a clumsy rhythm of thrusts. The lube made things a lot easier, but Hanamaru was still painstakingly tight. It took everything in Dia’s power to make sure she didn’t come too quickly. She wasn’t a selfish lover, and she would make sure Hanamaru got off somehow...plus, if she finished early, there was no doubt that Hanamaru would tease her relentlessly. 

 

With one hand, Dia steadied Hanamaru’s hips; with the other, she grabbed a fistful of Hanamaru’s hair, jerking her upward. Hanamaru was already drooling, babbling all kinds of pleas for Dia to fuck her deeper, harder, faster. It seemed like the break she was begging for just moments before was already out of mind.

 

“More, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru cooed. “So good, so good...!”

 

Dia was only irritated even more by her pleas. It wasn’t fair at all, for her to be asking so much of Dia after she had kept Dia waiting for so long. “You get more when I give you more, slut,” Dia said. She shocked even herself with how vulgar she was, but Hanamaru shuffled backwards, trying to convey the pleasure that her mouth couldn’t bear to communicate. Dia was in her prime, then, knowing that Hanamaru was finally beneath her and willing to submit. “Do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes, I got it, I got it,” Hanamaru said. Despite her words saying she was ready to give herself over, her eagerness showed when she continued to throw her hips backwards, trying to get Dia even deeper. For a moment, Dia let her, pleased to know that her new slut was so happy. However, there was a certain level of self-control that she wanted to have, and that required controlling Hanamaru, too.

 

Dia grabbed at Hanamaru’s ass cheeks, but her grip wasn’t strong enough there, no matter how nice it felt. She moved her hands to Hanamaru’s hips instead. That way, she could control how Hanamaru moved, and control how much pleasure Hanamaru got and when. Hanamaru muffled her cries in her arm as Dia started to fuck her with quick, shallow movements. Their sweaty hips made a sticky slapping noise every time Dia was all the way in, coupled with the sound of Hanamaru squeaking and her entire body jerking. 

 

Once Hanamaru had calmed down, Dia released her hips and went back to kneading Hanamaru’s lovely ass. The way the soft flesh surrounded her fingers when she squeezed hard, and the way it jiggled when she reared back and gave Hanamaru a sharp slap...it was mesmerizing. After only a couple moments of Dia indulging herself, though, Hanamaru was back to wiggling against Dia’s dick, as if she were trying to tease Dia all over again.

 

“No more of that,” Dia breathed. Her hand went back to Hanamaru’s hair. She pulled Hanamaru upwards so that her breasts were against Hanamaru’s back, and her dick moved even deeper inside of Hanamaru’s tight little asshole. With one hand in Hanamaru’s hair and the other wrapped around Hanamaru’s midriff, Dia had the perfect hold on Hanamaru’s body. “If you want to play games like a whore, then I’ll treat you like one.”

 

Dia couldn’t see Hanamaru’s cute ass anymore, with the way she was holding Hanamaru against her, but she could feel it wobble against her dick every time she forced herself all the way inside. It was as if Dia had taken baby steps with her quick, frantic thrusts...and she had evolved into forcing herself in as deep as she could, slow and steady. Hanamaru was so breathless in Dia’s grasp that she couldn’t even whine anymore. Instead, her mouth was wide open, in a long, silent moan. 

 

Dia was glad she’d fucked Hanamaru into silence. She wasn’t sure how much teasing she could take. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take,  _ period. _ Hanamaru’s virgin asshole was wrapped around Dia’s cock like a vice. Dia decided to take the reigns and tease her a bit more. There was no harm in giving her a taste of her own medicine... “I should have known you wanted me this badly, Hanamaru-san. It feels like you don’t ever want me to stop fucking you.”

 

“Don’t stop,” Hanamaru managed to say. Dia was surprised at how quickly she buckled down and succumbed to her new role as a cocksleeve. It turned her on even more. Dia maintained the brutal force of her hip movements, but started to move faster, unable to hold off on satisfying her own urges any longer. 

 

“Beg me to keep going.” Dia didn’t exactly need any encouragement, but she wanted Hanamaru to feel like she was privileged to have Dia fucking her. She wanted Hanamaru to know that she wouldn’t be toyed with anymore. Hanamaru simply whimpered, so Dia grabbed her hair a little harder. “Go on. Beg me, whore!”

 

The way Hanamaru shuddered told Dia that she was  _ really _ starting to like those degrading names. Dia made sure to keep it in mind. “Please, please, Dia-chan, k-keep fucking me! It feels good...!”

 

That was enough to make Dia’s dick twitch inside of Hanamaru. Although she was thoroughly enjoying her little anal adventure, she knew that what she was doing wasn’t exactly the most pleasurable thing for the person on the receiving end. She let her hand slip between Hanamaru’s legs. Two of her fingers went into Hanamaru’s soaking wet cunt without any resistance, so she pressed a third in, finally stretching Hanamaru’s pussy enough for her to cry out. It was a bit difficult to find a rhythm with her fingers and dick moving at the same time, but both her and Hanamaru were panting hotly, even though Dia was getting a little careless.

 

They were both so close, getting off on each other’s excitement as the heat inside them built and built. Hanamaru broke first, going limp in Dia’s arms as Dia continued to plow her new toy without remorse. Dia had expected Hanamaru to be a more verbose lover, but she had went silent again, whimpering meekly in Dia’s arms as Dia fucked her deep.

 

Finally, Dia met her own climax. It felt more like an accomplishment than a physical satisfaction. She had finally done it. She had finally gotten past all of the teasing and torment, and she had marked Hanamaru as her own by fucking her until she couldn’t move and filling her with seed. Dia pulled out as she finished, letting some of her come paint the squishy butt that she so adored. Hanamaru trembled in Dia’s arms, letting Dia do as she wished until Dia finally released her and let her flop to the bed.

 

Dia looked down at Hanamaru, surveying her prize. Hanamaru was clutching the sheets weakly, her ass, pussy and even her leggings covered with Dia’s jizz. Dia laid next to her on the bed, looking into her face. She was a bit conflicted. Had she gone too far?

 

Then, Hanamaru smiled, almost drunkenly. “Wow, Dia-chan...I-I never knew you were such an animal.”

 

Dia felt a tad...patronized. After all of that, Hanamaru seemed only to regard Dia’s spectacular display of dominance as a cute little act. Well, that was fine. Dia knew what she was capable of, and Hanamaru had only seen the tip of the iceberg. “Don’t worry. I’m not finished with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ending is bad
> 
> Take this as an example of how not to write


End file.
